Great Expectations
by Pretty Persistent
Summary: Living with another girl was exactly how Quinn had imagined it. And, at the same time, it was nothing like she imagined it would be. FABERRY!


**A/N: Faberry is one of my favorite FanFic pairings, so I've always wanted to write something of them. I hit a bit of writer's block with my Quill story, "I Don't Belong To You," (which will be updated very soon) and this idea popped in my head, so I decided to write it up! The style is a little different for me, but it's something I wanted to try. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review!**

--

Living with another girl was exactly how Quinn had imagined it. And, at the same time, it was nothing like she imagined it would be. It was something that had definitely never been expected of Rachel. It hadn't really been expected of Quinn, either, but she didn't care.

--

Quinn had dated boys in high school, just like every other "normal" teenage girl. She had even gotten pregnant by one, but gave the baby up for adoption. By the time she was through with high school, however, Quinn knew she would never make that mistake again, because she fell hard for Rachel and was never giving up on her.

It had taken Rachel a while to ease into it. She had gotten married to Finn at eighteen, as soon as they had graduated, after all. Quinn endured five years of heartbreak, after that.

--

It didn't help any that they both decided to attend Ohio State University. It was a big school, but Quinn still saw Rachel almost every day. They sang in choir together. Quinn loved singing, but choir was it for her, by that point. Rachel, on the other hand, was studying music and performing, very seriously.

The weekends were different. Quinn spent her weekends partying, like any college student. Not Rachel, though. Rachel was always busy studying, practicing, or staying with Finn. Quinn had drunk dialed her once, but was too afraid to say anything when the other line was picked up. Rachel never mentioned it.

--

By their sophomore year, Rachel was able to move off campus and was living with Finn full-time. Quinn hadn't done enough and she felt Rachel slipping away. She did anything to make her presence known.

"_Rachel, will you help me with the classical piece?"_

Rachel always complied with Quinn's requests. It was weird, phoning the household of a married couple. Suddenly, her ex-boyfriend was an "old man," out in the workforce, providing for himself and the girl she was in love with… his wife, of course.

They were good friends. Most of their friendship revolved around choir, but they got along better than anyone in the group. Still, their relationship was always a little bit awkward. They were the same age, but Quinn always felt like a little kid, pining after this woman she admired.

--

Quinn had felt as if she had been waiting forever. It wasn't until the end of their junior year that anything happened. It was exactly and nothing like she had pictured.

They were in a practice room at the music building. Rachel sat at the piano, while Quinn sang. Rachel had been exceptionally critical that day, but Quinn didn't mind. They were gathering their things to leave, when Rachel turned around for her bag and ended up face to face with Quinn.

Quinn was surprised when the shorter, brunette girl leaned up to kiss her. But then again, Quinn would have never made the first move, fearing that Rachel would never return such feelings for another girl. Quinn already had one leg wrapped around the other girl, when Rachel pulled away.

"Quinn, I'm married!"

Rachel shook her head and left. Quinn wasn't sure if she should smile or cry.

--

Quinn sat on the piano bench, where she spent most of her senior year, with Rachel standing in front of her. Rachel was a teaching assistant for the music department and Quinn had enrolled in voice lessons. Rachel four-pointed Quinn for a different type of performance. It was the perfect time and place for them not to get caught.

Rachel slid her hand down the front of Quinn's pants. Even though she hadn't even yet made it past her panties, Quinn moaned in pleasure, because it was all she'd ever wanted. She wanted it, but ultimately, she did not have it.

"Rachel, I-I need… to talk… we need to… talk," Quinn said, through heavy breaths.

But Rachel unbuttoned Quinn's light-washed, denim jeans and pushed them down, just enough. She moved the front of Quinn's white underwear aside, quickly and forcefully thrusting two fingers inside her.

Quinn cried out in pleasure and Rachel received her satisfaction from the girl's uncontrollable quivering.

Once she regained a normal breathing cycle, Quinn pulled up her pants and grabbed her bag of rarely used music. She walked to the door turned the knob.

"I love you, Rachel. And I want all of you."

She opened it and left, tears stinging her eyes.

--

Rachel filed for divorce a month a later. The proceedings were finished by both girls' graduations.

--

Living with a girl was everything that Quinn expected. And nothing she had expected. But it was perfect. They had their own world together, and inside their home, nothing could go wrong.

They moved to Chicago. Quinn had started an internship at Vogue magazine, while Rachel worked on her master's degree.

They were still the same Rachel and Quinn. But Quinn loved everything about the girl. To her, Rachel was perfection.

--

Rachel still worked non-stop. Quinn arrived home from her internship to find Rachel slaving over her laptop. She walked up behind her lover and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"What're you working on, honey?"

"Just another paper…" Rachel responded, her eyes not leaving the screen and fingers not ceasing to type.

Quinn's hands traveled down Rachel's front and up her shirt, to grab hold of her breasts. They were one of Quinn's favorite physical features of Rachel's.

"Babe, not now," Rachel said, hardly reacting.

Quinn kissed her cheek and went to the bedroom to watch TV. Several hours later, at midnight, she grew restless.

"Baby, just come to bed," she called out from the bedroom, to where Rachel sat in the living room of their apartment.

"Quinn, sweety, I can't. I'm honestly going to be up all night doing this."

Quinn went to the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee, placing it beside Rachel.

Quinn only wanted to spend every moment with the girl. But she did have her. So it was okay.

--

Chicago seemed to get colder, faster than Lima.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Quinn and Rachel were huddled in front of the fire place, wrapped closely together in a fleece blanket. Quinn had made hot chocolate for the two of them and added some peppermint schnapps, just for fun, since going outside was out of the question for the petite girls.

Quinn grabbed the camera off the coffee table that was behind them and started snapping photos of the couple's first day of winter. She put her arm around Rachel's and held the camera out, to capture the both of them. Rachel pressed their lips together, before the button was clicked, but Quinn pulled away.

"No, wait."

Quinn placed her lips on Rachel's smiling cheeks and took the photo.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel asked her.

"Because. I didn't want the face of the most beautiful girl in the world to be hidden."

--

They visited Rachel's family in Lima for Christmas. It was more than just her fathers, but her entire extended family. There were a lot of them, so they were all very different.

But they all loved Quinn.

When it was time for everyone to open gifts, Quinn sat in an armchair and pulled Rachel into her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist. A few Aunts coughed uncomfortably, while Rachel's dads tried to keep things moving.

They all loved Quinn, but after having Finn in their lives for over five years, it was hard to picture their Rachel with another woman.

--

New Years was spent with Quinn's family. Right after the ball dropped, they announced their engagement.

After a brief silence, everyone clapped. Quinn smiled and shared a kiss with her fiancé.

The Fabray's weren't thrilled about the idea, but after everything they had gone through with their daughter in high school, they just wanted her to be happy.

--

Their wedding was outside. It was the middle of the summer and the weather was perfect. To their surprise, few people objected to attending, so everyone they loved was there.

Rachel let Quinn walk up the aisle second, because it was her first wedding. Rachel's dress was more extravagant, while Quinn's was more elegant. It was exactly how Quinn pictured it. And a little bit now. But it was everything she had dreamed of.

They spent their honeymoon in Paris, France, making love each night, from their room with a view of the Eiffel Tower.

They returned home and still made love every night.

--

Quinn often wondered what it would be like, living with the girl she was in love with. She figured it would be everything and nothing like she expected. She had to imagine it that way, because it hadn't happened.

And it probably never would.

--

**A/N: Aww. ): I don't like sad endings, either. But this one came to mind.**

**I would definitely love feedback! So please, if you have the time. I would greatly appreciate a review. (:**

**Also, I'd like to keep doing one-shots here and there, to keep up my writing. So if anyone has requests, send me a message and I'll consider writing it!**


End file.
